Mirror Spirits
by Laval-Angel of Chima
Summary: Ever since Leo and Star got together, life was just about perfect. But when a new clone is born, will Star have the chance to teach it the true meaning to life than just fighting her and the turtles? Even other problems that face her and the Dark Turtles? And can Star, Leo and their family deal with a new trial in their lives? Star x Leo Dark Star x Dark Leo !THIS IS FAST FORWARD!
1. Normal day with News

Star focused on the water in the bowl in front if her.  
The gem on her shell and a spot on her fore head glowed a light blue  
as the water slowly drifted into the air.  
It shifted in its shape, making Cody say "Wow!" in awe.  
"Please don't make a mess." Serling said holding a towel in case she spills the water.  
"If i do, I swear I'm cleaning it." Star said, reassuring the robot butler. Star was the one turtle  
he liked. Not just because she had actual manners, but if she made a mess she told him to let her get it.  
But Cody would always tell him to help her, and she did enjoy his help.  
"You have mastered your powers well my daughter." Splinter said.  
"Thank you Sensei." Star replied.  
As Star was about to pull another trick, Star said a order to Serling.  
"Serling, please put the towel down. The others are coming."  
He did as told, and next they knew Raph, Mikey and Donnie ran in. Leo walked in behind them.  
The three turtles crashed on the floor making Star loose her focus and the water slash and absorb into the towel. The beings looked upon her in surprise.  
"Good call." Cody said.  
Star whipped her fore head and sighed.  
"Its hard to tell when the bulls are coming and manipulate objects."  
Leo came next to her and sat down.  
He wasn't about to be part of his brothers battle for the remote.  
Relaxing with his mate, friends and father was all he needed.  
Star leaned against him and pulled the ribbons of her white mask behind her.  
Finally she pulled the Holo remote out of the three's grasps and gave it to Cody and Splinter.  
"I think they should pick. And sensei's soaps are on in six minutes." She said.  
The three pouted and sat on the couch.

* * *

Dark Leonardo watched as his brothers attempted sharing their food.  
He was glad he did not have to stand over them for a while.  
But he knew Darius Dun was not far from appearing.  
Dark Leo looked up to see the battle suit wearing man come into the room.  
"Knew you would show up." He said.  
"Quiet. I have some news. A new turtle is being cloned as we speak. Hopefully it wont be as much of  
a failure as you four." Darius said. The four growled as he left.  
But the news of the new turtle did some what enlighten their moods.  
"So a newbie is comin'?" Dark Raphael said.  
"Dude's, what if it's a chick?" Dark Michelangelo said laughing and elbowing Dark Donatello.  
"But did you hear what Darius said? That He or She will be better than us." Dark Donatello said.  
Dark Leo was the only one who knew of Star, he just knew that the look on his brothers faces would be priceless when they learn the new clone will be a girl.  
"I just hope they have a chance. We are trash in Dun's eyes as it is." Dark Leonardo said.  
The others agreed. At least they knew she was equal.


	2. Thinking of the Future?

Star and Leo watched as the the anime played on the screen.  
"Rember what next Friday is?" Leo asked.  
"Our anniversary?" Star replied.  
"Yep." Leo said smiling.  
"How could I forget." Star said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

The others watched from the kitchen.  
"Hear that? Anniversary is next week." Raph said.  
"I think we should do something for them." Cody said.  
"Like what?" Michelangelo asked.  
"A party, or maybe, a wedding."  
"WEDDING?" The others said in surprise, except Splinter.  
"I for one, ABSOLUTELY disagree of this!" Raph said shaking his head and crossing his arms.  
"Aww, come on Raph, it's not a bad idea. Just think, a surprise wedding?"  
"Indeed Cody." Splinter said nodding.  
"They make their vows, celebrate their union from day one-" Cody said, still talking with splinter.  
"DO YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Raph said.  
Serling was not that thrilled either, but it did somewhat sound nice.  
Mikey liked the whole part of the party after the ceremony.  
"Its ok Raph, I'm sure you'll be fine." Mikey said, only making Raphael madder.

* * *

A dark figure stood in a tube as Sh'Okanabo worked at the computer.  
"Soon, this new clone will be complete." He said to himself.  
The being began to do natural things the other clones first did.  
It tapped on the glass, moved around, and practiced trying to talk.  
Soon. Very soon.

* * *

Star got a thought.  
"Leo."  
Leonardo looked at her.  
"Yes sweety?"He asked.  
"Have you thought, of our future? Not this one, but just me, you and the others?"  
"Yeah a few times."  
"Well, I was wondering if, well we were ready for..."  
"For what?"  
"Any new beings in the family."  
"You mean kids?"  
"Yeah."  
"I-I don't think so."  
Star looked at him sadly.  
"I've been waiting for you to be ready."  
Star smiled and hugged him. She couldn't help but think of the fun a new baby would bring.


	3. Intro and Plans

The new clone was completely grown in a matter of days.  
She could walk, talk and remembered her originals memories fine.  
Now for her to perform to Darius her value.  
"Alright, let me see how promising you said she was.  
"I assure you, she is of the best quality I can give a human."  
Taking out targets as the spoke, Darius became quickly impressed.  
She achieved the 'mission' given as practice.  
"You, come here."  
She responded, walking to them and standing in attention.  
"You have a deal Sh'okanabo."  
Once she was paid for by Dun, she was taken to the warehouse.  
"Remember one thing, do not let those four's stupidity rub onto you." Darius said.  
The clone nodded. But she soon entered a chamber where resided the other four  
clone turtles. Each bigger and seemingly stronger than her.  
The four bigger males looked upon her small form with surprise.  
Her skin was white with a blue gem on her black spike edged shell.  
The she wore bandanna was pitch black, and the eyes that shined were blood red.  
Those stood out on her white body along with her black pants, shoulder strap and arm bands.  
"Dude, the new one IS a chick!" Dark Michelangelo said to the others.  
"She is supposed to be better than us?" Dark Raphael asked aloud.  
"Impressive, but I don't think there is a female turtle with out doubles." Dark Donatello said.  
"But there is." Dark Leonardo said, getting a "What!?" From his brothers.  
"Enough blabbering! This is our new recruit. Her name is Star. You four are to treat her equal.  
No fighting over food or anything else. She would merely defeat you anyways." Darius said, then turning and leaving. Dark Star watched her superior leave, then looked to her new comrades.  
"Well, guess time for you to get a introduction." Dark Donatello said crossing his arms.  
"I suppose." Dark Star said.  
Her voice was not even as rough or hoarse. Instead it sounded very beautiful for a evil clone.  
Dark Leo felt warm and fuzzy just listening to her. But just got down to the introduction.  
"Alright then. I'm Leonardo's clone. I'm the leader of us all." Dark Leonardo said placing a hand to his chest.  
"The one with the tail is Donatello's clone. He's the smart one." Donatello nodded in signification.  
"The spiked one is Raphael's clone. He's our strongest one" The red turtle gave a light growl.  
"And the one with the long tongue is Michelangelo's clone. He's the most crazy." The yellow turtle winked at her, two foot tongue sticking out. Star rolled her eyes and nodded.  
"It's nice to have met you four. Can I just call you all by your names?"  
"If that's what makes you feel alright." Dark Michelangelo said to her.  
"Well, why don't we show you around." Dark Donatello said. Star was new to the world, but did understand flirting.

* * *

Leo and Star were out on a date, so the others started planning the surprise wedding. They were in the garden outside the pent house. They got Starlee in on this whole thing for a girls help.  
"We should do it here. The orchids and roses set off a romantic feel that would be great." She said.  
"Right, I see it. And we can have the party in the huge space over by the gazebo." Cody said.  
The others just listened in to certain details. But a big one came.  
"Oh, and we need a distraction." Starlee said.  
"Distraction?" Raph asked.  
"Yeah, we need someone to keep them busy so we can get everything up and ready." Cody said.  
"I'm all for the party dude's." Mikey said.  
"Splinter's gonna be marrying them, and Serling is gonna be helping get everything and setting up." Cody said.  
Raphael and Donatello were left.  
"I'll do it." Donatello said.  
Raphael was surprised, but took it up anyways.  
"Ok Don, You have to keep them out of the house until seven forty-five." Starlee said.  
"All day long?!" Donatello asked.  
"All day long." The two said.


	4. Can I call you Donatello?

All the items needed to make a dream wedding were ordered or already gotten and hidden.  
And Friday was right around the corner. Just two days to go.  
"I wonder what we should do on Friday." Leonardo said.  
"We could go to a movie. I heard that the movie TF 4 is good." Star said.  
"Or, we could just stay home. You know, you and me, and relax and-" Leo said wrapping his arms around her.  
"Your really looking forward into making this baby aren't you?" Star said.  
"Maybe." Leo said giving her a kiss.

* * *

Dark Star was shown around the warehouse and the Terrorpin.  
"You built this whole ship?" She said placing a hand on the outer hull.  
"Down to the wires, nuts and bolts." Dark Donatello said.  
"Wow." Dark Star said in awe.  
When she was being shown where they normally sleep at, Star asked Dark Donatello something.  
"Um, hey-"  
"What is it?"  
"Can, I just call you Donatello?"  
He hesitated, but then sighed. He wasn't thrilled about being called by his originals name.  
"Alright, but if you call Michelangelo's clone by his originals name."  
"Ok."  
"But as I was saying, this is where you sleep." Dark Don said pointing to a pillow and blanket.  
Dark Star took one look at it, and then followed the bigger clone back to the main room.

* * *

The day went by slow, one more left. Leo and Star took Cody to the park to play around since Splinter claimed the others didn't finish their chores. Cody was the only one of the three who knew it was a act.  
But back at the pent house they put part one into action. Donnie called them while the others gave him lines.  
He was not good at stalling via wrist com link. Star clicked her communicator at the sight of it flashing.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hey Star."  
"Hey. Whats up?"  
"I got a-"  
The others made gestures for him not to finish his sentence. Cody tensed that Don was about to spill the beans.  
"A what?" Leo asked through her wrist com.  
"Do you two have plans tomorrow?"  
"We didn't have any plans really." Star said.  
"Well, I was thinking about taking you guys around town tomorrow. If that's ok."  
"Sounds nice." Star said, getting a nod of approval from Leonardo.  
"Ok, when do we go?"  
"About three."  
"Ok, Bye." Star said hanging up.  
On the other end, the others sighed in relief and began laughing at how Don made it while almost ruining the surprise.  
"I cant believe you made it dude!" Mikey said laughing.  
"If the call dose not work, kidnap 'em Don!" Raph said laughing too.


End file.
